


The Littlest Canary

by amburdawn



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, canaryfire, momma laurel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amburdawn/pseuds/amburdawn
Summary: A lot of strange things have happened in Laurel’s life, but the strangest might just be how good Mick is at taking care of a child. Or maybe how much it doesn’t surprise her at all.





	

When Laurel was woken up to sounds of high pitched screaming she had thought it was her own voice waking her up but when it hadn’t stopped and when the noise hadn’t woken Mick up she realized that the noise wasn’t coming from her. “Where are you going?” She glanced over with a smile and leaned down to kiss him good morning as the noise stopped. “I want to know what that noise was?” She was already climbing out of bed and he was just looking as confused as ever. “What noi… Is that screaming?” 

Mick was out of bed and out of the bedroom before she could even slip his discarded shirt over her head. It didn’t take her long to find him, standing in only a pair of boxers with the front door wide opened. This was just what she needed the neighbors to see. At least he had boxers on and wasn’t completely naked, but she was assuming he had found the source of the noise as it had gotten louder. Her hand laid on his back as she looked around him. A child, a little girl who was staring up at Mick with wide eye terror and screaming her lungs out. She moved quickly to stand in front of her boyfriend and silence the noise.

Laurel’s hand went over the child’s mouth. “Mick please out on some pants and do you think you can stop screaming please.” There was a nod under her hand and when she looked back Mick was gone, hopefully to do what she suggested. There was a letter pinned to the child’s shirt. “I’m going to move my hand now.” She moved it slowly but the screaming was just replaced by crying. Laurel didn’t know what to do but unpin the letter and see if she could figure out what was going on. 

“We keeping her?” She glanced up at him and was happy he had put on clothes but not so happy with the question. “We can’t just keep her, she’s not a puppy Mick. But we’ll look after her until there is a place for her.” Laurel leaned down again in front of the girl. “Stephanie? I’m Laurel and this is Mick. We’re going to go inside now, sweetie.” She places her hand on his leg and he’s making himself seem less intimidating. A hard feat she was sure seeing as how even when he was so relaxed it seemed like he could take up the entire couch. She loved it but she could see how someone who only came up to her waist could be a bit nervous around him.

Trying to pick up the girl didn’t start the screaming again, but she thought that had more to do with the sobs than her not wanting to scream. However it did make her start kicking and hitting her. Laurel backed away and watched as Mick just scooped up the girl like she wasn’t moving at all. Of course the second she was in the house and realized Mick wasn’t going to put her down she stopped everything. “Wooaaah, high.” She was basically climbing over his shoulder to look down. “I got her you go make your calls.”

 

Laurel wasn’t even sure how many hours later it was before the house had calmed down to her, Mick and Stephanie. At least she had the guest bedroom for the little girl to sleep in, that was if she would let go of Mick for long enough to be put to bed. The only time she had seen her let go of him was the few minutes she was allowed to hold her because it was either get into a fight with her father or the social worker or go outside and cool off and when Lyla and Diggle had brought Sara over as they dropped off some of her stuff until the two of them could pick up some of their own.

Who knew how long Stephanie would be with them and she certainly hadn’t been ready to take on a toddler. It had been impossible to tell Mick no when he insisted they keep her instead of sending to a foster home. Not with that haunted look in his eyes. Now they had a two year old to raise on top of their hectic lives. It was enough to make sure the headache that had started hours earlier didn’t fade anytime soon.

She walked into the kitchen to see Mick standing over the stove with their… child clinging to his back. The sight was enough to make her drop any reservations about this. All she wanted to do was stand here forever and watch them. “You look tired.“ She made a small noise in agreement and walked over placing a kiss gently on his lips. “I am, but that just means I’ll sleep well tonight. How long before dinner is ready?“ Mick had learned the hard way that Laurel and kitchens did not mix. He still didn’t believe her that she could make anything edible.

"Just a few more minutes. Someone needs to set the table.” Which was his was of saying he cooked she could get that part ready. A tug on her shirt drew her attention to Stephanie. “Kiss,” was all she got before she was getting a wet sloppy kiss on her cheek. No wonder she had charmed Mick so quickly, the child was to adorable. “Okay Steph how about you help me set the table while Mick finishes dinner?” It was easier to take the child from him than she expected. With a quick glance at Mick she was in Laurel’s arms. They we’re going to have to break the habit of carrying her everywhere but for tonight she deserved to be spoiled.

Dinner was an event. The food was excellent and Stephanie ate it up like she had never tasted spaghetti in her life. Which seeing as how her mother had just dropped her off on a strangers doorstep she might not have. Unfortunately it seemed like it wasn’t the best food to give her if they didn’t want everything covered in spaghetti sauce. At least they were planning to give her a bath already.

“I’ll give her a bath if you don’t mind cleaning up?” Laurel wasn’t sure at the moment what was going to be the more taxing project, especially since the toddler’s eyes went wide at the word and she started to shake her head. “No, no bath. Play.” Mick just smirked and started picking up the dishes. “Sounds like a plan boss.” He wasn’t stupid enough to turn down the offer of what looked like to be the easier job.

As Laurel fought with the little girl, eventually getting her into the bathroom, he continued his own clean up. This was not a life he had ever pictured for himself. Maybe the beautiful woman part, but the heroics weren’t his thing. And he still preferred his time as a Rogue, he just wouldn’t make her life difficult and pull a heist in her city. Certainly had never pictured a kid coming into his life, not that he could have let her go to one of those homes. Micks own memories were enough to make sure he would never send some kid off to one of those places. He just hadn’t expected to get so attached so quick.

His thoughts ran over his life than and now, the beautiful heroine who was somehow in love with him and the child that had been brought into their lives. It was far from perfect but it seemed like the closest he was ever going to get. There was nothing left to clean before he stopped thinking and the girls still hadn’t made their way out of the bathroom. 

He could hear water splashing as he walked closer to the room and a quick look inside revealed a soaked bathroom. Mick couldn’t stop the chuckle and it gained both of their attention. “Sara was the baby sitter in the family and Diglett never made quite this big of a mess.” She was sitting only in her underwear, covered in water, and looking up at him completely lost. Not that Mick had any more idea of what to do either. "Keep the water in the tub would be a start.“ Oh the glare he received was worth it and he moved further into the bathroom. Placing a kiss on her lips he set sat down in the water and wrapped an arm around her.

With his free hand he grabbed a rubber ducky and started to attack the one Steph was playing with. “What do you need me to do?” Laurel lets out a sigh and leans against him. “Help me wash her H A I R. Every time I even say the word she freaks out.” He grunts and she can feel his hand tracing her side in a calming motion. She hadn’t even realized how stressed she was getting trying to do something as simple as bathe a toddle until she started to relax from his touch. “It’s wet, not sure why you need to do more with it.” It’d be so tempting to give in but she doesn’t even know when the last time she had a proper bath was. “Because we don’t the last time it was washed and she ended up with a lot of spaghetti in her hair. So you distract her and I’ll wash it.” Mick just kept playing with Steph but not before giving her a look that he clearly thought this wasn’t going to work. Laurel managed to get some shampoo in her head before she started thrashing. “Fine that’s not going to work.”

Dropping the toy he let out a sigh. “Should have just let it go.” Laurel glared at him, but didn’t want to fight over something so stupid. “Screw it.” She climbed into the tub behind Steph who looked at her with wide eyes and started laughing when Mick did. “I hate you both right now.” Steph moved over and gave her a kiss on the cheek before she leaned over and gave Mick one too. Picking back up her toy she sat herself down in Laurel’s lap. “That’ll work.” Mick commented as Laurel started to play with the other girls hair. She didn’t seemed as bothered by it with Laurel in the water with her and Mick playing with her.

She finished washing her hair and took a deep breath as she was trying to figure out how to rinse it. She had brought a cup in but she didn’t have a clue how she was going to get over her head without her screaming first. Mick solved the problem for her when he pointed at the ceiling. “Look up. I think the ceiling is purple.” She quickly filled the cup and poured it over the girls head, a scream at least coming after it had been poured over her head. Laurel covered her eyes and finished rinsing her hair. Steph was out of her lap and crawling out of the tub toward Mick glaring at her the second she had let her go. “Okay we’re all done.”

Mick wrapped her in a towel and dryed off her hair as Laurel let out the water and just laid there. “Okay Stephy we’re all done. No more I promise.” She looked at her not quite believing the woman. “Romise?” Mick held out a towel for her and she stepped out of the tub and into his arms. “Promise baby girl.” At least for tonight. Hopefully she could get away without washing her hair for a day or two at least.

It was probably another two hours before they had her tucked in bed and could go themselves. It was early but after the day they had nothing sound better than curling up in bed together. “So we have a child to look after. I can’t take time off work right now. I’m in the middle of a case.” She moaned as he just kissed down her neck and shoulder. “I can watch her. Don’t have a job right now.” Oh how she wished he was talking about a legal job but she tried to forget about the fact that they tended to be on opposite sides of the law.

“Good, she seems taken by you.” Laurel moved and straddled him. Leaning down she kissed him and started to move her kisses down his chest. “Can’t imagine why that would be though.” His hands stroked down her back until they both heard the door open. Moving off of him two sets of eyes turned to the door. “Steph aren’t you supposed to be in bed?” Mick let‘s out a sigh after his question. 

The little girl is sitting there with a tweety bird in her hands. A gift from John in retaliation for the fact that she had nicknamed his daughter after a pokemon. It seems like the only person who hadn’t accepted Steph as a permanent part of their lives is Laurel. “Couldn’t sleep. Can I sleep with you, pleeeease?” Laurel doesn’t say a thing, letting Mick make the decision but knowing he’d say yes anyways. 

“Come on tweety bird.” She groans at the nickname and moves as the child jumps onto the bed and settles herself between them. Laurel gives her another kiss before leaning over her and giving Mick one. “Okay everyone go to sleep and tomorrow we’ll try your bed again missy.”


End file.
